


They're Just Friends

by IJustWrite



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: (?), F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustWrite/pseuds/IJustWrite
Summary: His grip on her becomes tighter. He deepened his nails into his skin as his hand balled into a fist, catching the sheets in the mix.
Relationships: David & Gwen (Camp Camp), David/Gwen (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 26





	They're Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head and no one else was gonna do it so I did.

The way she moaned was everything. The way her body rode him was enough to make his eyes roll in the back of his head to the point he could see stars. 

They were flushed perfectly against each other. His hands held tightly on Gwen’s hips as if he would lose her. David’s eyes were locked onto her. He wanted to see her face. He wanted to see her nose wrinkle up as he hit her sweet spot over and over again. 

Soon enough, she bends over to plant a sloppy kiss onto his lips. Things were becoming more intense by the second. Their tempo was becoming more rushed as they were close to their climax’s. 

“David-,” she stops mid-sentence, wrenching herself from his face, arching her back. 

His grip on her becomes tighter. He deepened his nails into his skin as his hand balled into a fist, catching the sheets in the mix. 

David’s bloodshot eyes shot open as if he heard a loud noise. For a moment he lied there, trying to familiarize himself with his surroundings from his vivid dream. He looked at the clock. 2:00 AM it said. That’s what time it was? Just that time? 

He sits up, looking forward into the darkness before looking over in Gwen’s direction.  _ She’s your coworker, she’s your friend,  _ he tells himself as a reminder. They’ve known each other for the longest. Why this dream now? Why this dream out of everything. 

It was hard to ignore his painful erection. It begged- craved attention. The feel of his boxers against his manhood was already enough to drive him over the edge. Every inch of his body was vibrating with desire. He was too tired to go through all this mess. It was too late to go through all of this.

The thought of Gwen’s thighs straddling him just kept coming back. There’s no possible way that he could just wait it out until it went down. 

_ We’re wasting time, _ the voice in the back of his mind told him. Looking over in Gwen’s direction one more time, he lies back down, keeping his back turned from her. Using his hand on his lying side, he grips the upper corner of his pillow tight. David’s hand dipped below his waistband, his fingers closing around his throbbing cock. 

His hips buck a bit, pushing the foreskin over the tip slowly. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to bite back a moan from escaping his lips. 

_ We shouldn’t be doing this _ , twisting at the head.  _ We need to stop. This isn’t right, _ David could feel the guilt trying to wash over him. He just continued his movements to let pleasure consume them. 

His cock twitched in his grasp as he tries to relive the dream, relive how real it felt. 

“Ffu-,” he curled up, his body tensing up for release. He clenches his teeth, his grip tightens on the pillow, holding it with his dear life. 

A pained groan ripped from his chest as he came, thick spurts of cum gushing from his cock, his hips shuddering. He came hard. His boxers were now stained and sticky. David pulls his hand out from underneath, feeling his cum between fingers. He lied there trying to gather himself. 

_ Things are going to get weird now.  _

* * *

David woke up late. Gwen must’ve let him sleep in. He just laid there for a second, trying to collect his thoughts. Suddenly, his mind flashed back to last night. The view of Gwen’s small breasts slightly jerking upwards as his hips crashed into hers. 

He shook his head, sitting up, trying to force the thought out of his head. That was only last night. That was only for the night. He shouldn’t be thinking about this. He shouldn’t be thinking about this at all. That shouldn’t have happened. 

_ You’re a guy,  _ the voice assures.  _ This was bound to happen sooner or later. _

“David!” Gwen intruded, busting the door open. 

David felt his dick jump at the sight of her, the image of her popping up in his head. 

“You’re finally awake! Help me,” she pleads. By the look on her face, she could really use his help. She looked desperate. 

* * *

That entire day he tried his best to avoid looking anywhere besides Gwen’s eyes. He knew if he looked anywhere else, it could’ve started something. Thankfully, she didn’t seem to notice or at least care. 

“Night David,” she says as he passes by her to lay down. She was going to stay up late tonight watching her trash tv. 

His eyes remained open as he laid down. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. He couldn’t sleep and he didn’t want to bother to try. 

_ How could you please yourself to your best friend? _ That view flashed through his mind like the flash of a camera.  _ ‘David-’ _ the voice echoed. Of course, it was her voice. It was her seductive voice from that dream. A part of him wished he’d just woken up from it and he could’ve avoided all this. He was becoming frustrated. 

_ Do you know what you can take your frustration out on?  _ David shut his eyes in the hope of shutting down the thought that was to come next. He tries to think of something else to think of to distract himself from the arousal that was rising within him. 

He tried to think of any camping activities he could do. The thought of swimming sounded somewhat nice. Though that thought didn’t help much. It only brought him back to him seeing Gwen’s long legs, making his imagination travel. He could still feel the blood rushing downwards to fill him. All he could do is groan at his predicament. He lied there debating if he should take the latter and wait this time out. 

The more he waited, the harder he got. He was beginning to think this one wouldn’t go down either. It seemed to stand for ten minutes. It wasn’t going anywhere, it was starting to become painfully like last night’s. He should’ve just taken care of it earlier. 

How was he going to get past Gwen without her noticing him and his woody? 

Slowly getting out of bed to not alarm her, he grabs the clipboard on his nightstand and begins walking over to the bathroom. He held it to his side to cover any view of him. David found himself looking in Gwen’s direction. She didn’t seem to care about him. 

He sighs with relief as he shuts the bathroom’s door, locking it. Setting his clipboard on the sink’s counter, he stood over the toilet, looking down. He really didn’t want to go through this again. 

David couldn’t be bothered with taking his pajama pants down and more. He pulled his cock out from the opening. Letting one of his hands grip it while the other placed itself on the wall in front of him for balance. He slowly began stroking himself from the base to the head. He twitches hard as his hand travels up his length. 

Hunching over, he involuntarily bucks his hips forward. David closes his eyes tightly, as he feels his release coming. He slowly started to lean. It wasn’t long until his body tensed, him stopping to point his cock downwards to make sure he aimed inside the toilet. He stroked himself once more before his cum shot out, spurts hitting the water. For a moment, he just stood there, trying to collect himself. 

When he opened the bathroom door, he could see Gwen already in bed. Seemingly fast asleep. David crept over to his bed to prevent any noises that could wake her up. 

His back faced her. He just stared at the wall, allowing his guilt to consume him. 

_ Feel better? _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to make a plot out of this. I just wanted to write horny David because I just wanted to.


End file.
